A location-determining receiver, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver estimates the position, attitude (e.g., tilt, roll, or yaw), or both of an object or a vehicle. The location-determining receiver may experience imprecise pseudo-range and carrier phase measurements, where the location-determining receiver receives (e.g., transiently) one or more satellite signals of low signal strength or poor signal quality.
Certain location-determining receivers may use an error-reducing filter (e.g., Kalman filter) to filter the results of carrier phase measurements or processed carrier phase measurement data, for example. Some location-determining receivers may use a Receiver Autonomous Integrity Monitoring (RAIM) technique to detect errors of analyzed pseudo-range measurements by comparing the analyzed pseudo-range measurements to reference pseudo-range measurements, where erroneous or outlying pseudo-range measurements can be excluded from a position or attitude solution to improve accuracy of the estimated position or attitude of the object or the vehicle. Neither the error-reducing filter approach, nor the RAIM technique fully addresses the aforementioned problem of imprecise pseudo-range and carrier phase measurements, where the location-determining receiver receives (e.g., transiently) one or more satellite signals of low signal strength or poor signal quality. Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for estimating position using dual real time kinematic engines.